darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Sadie Jennings
*Fatass |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 17 (October 12, 2001)|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Female|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = Senior (12th)|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Neutral|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 5'8|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Fit: 143 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = Sports|Row 10 title = Elements|Row 10 info = N/A|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 1102|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Kate *Nikki *Kylie *Natalie|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Nina *Louis *Marmalade|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = Josh |Row 15 title = Body Count|Row 15 info = 1: Josh|Row 16 title = Voiced By|Row 16 info = N/A|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Basketball *Softball |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Ethnicity|Row 19 info = Welsh and Croatian|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = N/A}}'''Sadie Jennings '''is a character created by Darkest Shadow. General Info Sadie Anne Jennings is a seventeen-year-old girl from Depperson, Connecticut. She plays basketball and softball for her high school. While she is good at both sports, she prefers basketball, and is close to scoring 1000 points in her high school career. Relationships Josh Her first and only love, Josh and Sadie loved each other very much. Josh thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and treasured her. They used to always spend time together and go over each other's houses on the weekends to have sex. However, after the New Years Eve party, Josh dumped her and broke her heart the morning after. Still to this day their relationship hasn't progressed much. She wants to apologize, but she hates his new girlfriend. Louis Louis and Sadie didn't really get to know each other until she started to date his best friend. After that, Louis started to third-wheel with their relationship and hang out with them. Sadie really liked Louis, until she accidentally kissed him. Nowadays, Louis still tries to avoid her out of respect for Josh. Marmalade Marmalade doesn't really like Sadie that much. Even when she was dating Josh, she knew something was going to go wrong;but she didn't know it was her boyfriend who she'd mess him up with. After she forcibly made out with Louis, Marmalade rocked her in the face and then spit on her. To this day she still hates her. Nina Nina and Sadie used to be best friends on the softball team. The two future captains, they played with each other since they were kids. However, after Nina started to date her ex-boyfriend, Josh, the two started to spark an intense rivalry with each other. They try to avoid each other as much as possible, even during softball season. Sadie finds her to be much more slutty than she was around Josh, and hopes that they end things soon.